


Just Say When

by misbegotten



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Chuck's pretty sure of is that it should not be a turn-on to be manhandled by Major John Casey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damalur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur/gifts).



> 1st season spoilers

Chuck's not sure of much these days. He's not sure whether his relationships with Ellie and Morgan can survive the increasingly twisted knots of fabrication and half-truths that are becoming his norm. He's not sure how to retrofit Bryce the betrayer with a shiny new good-Jedi halo. He's not sure what to do about the whiplash from Sarah's mixed signals, and it's a sad truth that the most honest relationship in his life right now is with Casey. Except it's not honest, because he's pretending that little Chuck doesn't stand up and salute when Casey hustles him across the sales floor toward the cage.

One thing Chuck's pretty sure of is that it should not be a turn-on to be manhandled by Major John Casey.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he protests because yes, it does hurt when Casey uses his kung-fu grip on Chuck's shoulder, but darned if his breathing doesn't hitch at Casey's proximity.

"Stop whining," Casey orders, but there's not bite so much as banter in his tone. Giving commands is verbal foreplay for Casey, and while Chuck has never really been into kink he doesn't mind being on the receiving end of whatever turns Casey on.

The cage is hard but yielding against his back and Chuck is already scrambling at the button on Casey's slacks before Casey dips his head and licks inside Chuck's mouth. Chuck lets loose a groan, which is massively unfair because _he's_ not the one with a hand wrapped around his dick, but then again Casey is fucking his mouth pretty thoroughly so it's all good.

"We've. Got. To. Stop. Doing. This," Chuck manages between pumps on Casey's cock, because Chuck can't help trying to put things in neat boxes and this thing between them keeps storming the walls of Chuck's mental Guantanamo. And then Casey is coming messily, as if Chuck's feeble attempt at an ultimatum has tipped him right over the edge, and Casey bites Chuck's jaw long and hard.

"Sure thing," Casey says amiably, tucking himself away and Chuck has to wipe his hands on his own shirt. "You say when." He walks off, leaving Chuck with his raging hard-on and the dismaying realization that he doesn't have a spare shirt in his locker. Honestly, Chuck hasn't done this much laundry surreptitiously since he was fourteen.

"Um. Not now?" Chuck says hopefully.

Casey actually starts whistling as he closes the door on Chuck.

Chuck's not sure of much these days, but he knows for a fact that today will not be the day he says _when_.


End file.
